


Lick Me Like You

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Deepthroating, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oblivious Sheriff, Public Blow Jobs, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, because fuck you, mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: The Sheriff was only a room away, visible through the open window that looked out over the pen whilst his only son deepthroated Derek from under a desk. If Derek wasn't going to hell before, he sure was now.





	

Derek always had a strong sense of respect for Sheriff Stilinski; even when he was locked up in handcuffs and being led into a fluorescently lit interrogation room he couldn't help but sit a little straighter in the man's presence. Maybe it was his heightened senses that made him more distinctly aware of what an honest man John really was or perhaps that was just how everyone perceived their kindly local sheriff. Either way, Derek respected him. That was the deciding factor on whether or not he should take the job of Beacon Hills' newest deputy in the first place, after all. 

He liked his job. It was easy enough and despite the money left over from his family's business empire and their life insurances, it was a nice feeling to be earning a steady paycheck. He almost felt like a normal, healthy member of society and if his working at the Sheriff's station earned him some brownie points from his future father-in-law, well, Derek wasn't complaining. It also helped stop the town gossip which too was nice because Derek wasn't really all that into people thinking he was a drug dealing, serial killing, Satan worshiping pimp; he wasn't sure who started that one off - possibly Erica, probably Stiles. 

Speaking of Stiles. 

"Well, if you hear from the kid, let me know what he wants to do about dinner tomorrow. I'm sure you'll see him before I do," John huffed a laugh and pulled at his belt before striding off toward his office. "And you can go home once your paperwork's done. Lord knows I'll be out of here before the night shift gets in."

Derek tried a chuckle in return but it came out wobbly and unsure. Luckily, John was already out of earshot and closing down his computer. Derek was the only deputy left in the pen with everyone else already home for the night. They were short staffed thanks to another supernatural incident and the only other person in the building was Gloria, the new receptionist. Well, the only other person if you don't count Stiles, that is. 

A hiss of pleasure passed through Derek's clenched teeth as his cock throbbed from within the hot, wet heat of Stiles' silky mouth. The boy was on his knees, crotch pushed right up against Derek's leg as he sucked the wolf, rocking his curvy hips as he went. Derek could feel the hardness of him, the outline of Stiles' long dick as it dragged up and down Derek's right leg, under their clothes. He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit, wolf canines piercing the hair dusted skin until they drew blood. 

Stiles was evil. God damn evil. 

The Sheriff was only a room away, visible through the open window that looked out over the pen whilst his only son deepthroated Derek from under a desk. If Derek wasn't going to hell before, he sure was now. 

Derek's damp lips parted in a choked gasp and he pushed his mouth into his wrist, hiding his face as he tried to control his breathing. He felt his legs dodder as the tender tip of his cock pressed against the back of Stiles' throat. Stiles didn't even flinch. Instead, he upped the ante, bobbing his head and devilishly twirling his tongue around the sensitive ridge of his head, slurping filthily. Derek could almost see the way Stiles' perfect lips would chafe and turn red from the friction while spit mixed with precum would dribble from his abused mouth, pouring down his chin and dripping in ropey strands to stain his pants. All the while, Stiles continued to rut into the Alpha's leg, up and down, working himself towards pleasure. 

"I'm off out now," The Sheriff called and he made his way through the pen. Derek attempted to type on the computer, nonsensical words, random letters mashed together so it looked like he was actually working. "Remember to give me a call about dinner when you see Stiles."

Derek just nodded, not willing to chance a verbal answer in case he moaned like a porn star in front of his boss/boyfriend's father. 

Once John was safely tucked away in the cruiser and the engine roared to life, Derek slammed his head down on the desk and whined. "Why are you like this?" He muttered but found himself choking on his words as Stiles popped off his cock and shifted to place his tongue at his base before dragging it slowly along his shaft until he reached the tip. Stiles lapped at Derek's slit, working his mouth around the head and suckling gently like he was playing with a lollipop. "Jesus, Stiles," Derek groaned, sliding his hands up to grasp at his hair, elbows propping him steady on his desk. 

Stiles pulled away and Derek shivered as the cool station air clung to the dampness of his cock. "Do you want me to stop?" Stiles asked, his voice raw and wrecked and somehow Derek could still hear the cocksure smirk. 

"No. God, no," Derek growled and fished one hand under the desk to tangle in Stiles' hair. He had always loved the buzz cut; it made Stiles' eyes stand out like Bambi's and Derek's dick hard like marble - but the long hair was secretly his favourite; it made it much easier for him to slam Stiles' mouth back down and fuck into him with little resistance. Which is what he did. 

Stiles moaned, low and rattling and Derek let his head fall back as he felt himself drawing close. His eyes bled bright crimson and everything in the room was plunged deep into shades of red. He bit his lower lip and shoved his other hand down to caress Stiles' cheek, stroking tenderly before he slipped his thumb along his cock and into the side of Stiles' mouth so he could suckle on that too. It made Derek's eyes roll. 

"Almost there, baby," the alpha groaned, fucking his hips up into his whimpering mate. "Almost, al..."

Derek came hard, tensing as he released thick, long bursts of cum into Stiles' greedy mouth, whimpering out his praises as he emptied. He collapsed back into his chair, his limbs all jelly and loose, eyes returning back to their human-like green but there was little time to recuperate before Stiles was wriggling out from under the desk and clambering into Derek's lap while simultaneously tucking Derek's spent cock back into his pants. 

Stiles' lips were on Derek's in an instant and Derek could taste himself on his mate's tongue, all salty and sharp and it made his wolf preen at having marked what was his. Stiles rolled his hips and moaned into the heat of Derek's mouth as he started to grind against the wolf's abs, his lips falling away when he began to pant in little puffs that brushed up against Derek's face. 

"Oh, fuck, Derek," Stiles gasped, working his trapped cock in fast, jerky thrusts. "Do you think we got caught? Do you think-" He whined, head flung back, exposing the vulnerable stretch of his creamy neck. Derek took his chance and surged forward. His hands gripped the boy's thick ass and his mouth glued itself to his throat, sinking his teeth down to bite harshly at the delicate flesh. Sucking hard, he relished in the sound of Stiles yelping while bucking his hips up against Derek.

"I'm- fuck, _fuck_!" Stiles sobbed, hips freezing up, stuttering and starting and stopping. He went limp then, cumming stickily in his pants and leaving a telling wet stain. Because he wasn't wearing any underwear - of course. 

Derek kept his teeth tight on his mate's throat as he lowered him gently backwards onto the desk where he could lean over his pliant form. He gazed down into Stiles' honey eyes and licked his lips at the sight. His eyes were red-rimmed, his cheeks were flushed with a rosy pink and his lips were swollen, puffy and punished and delicious; Stiles was well and truly fucked out. 

Derek leant forward and placed his forehead against Stiles' own, his hands coming to stroke his soft cheeks. "Your dad wants to know what you're doing for dinner to-"

"Ouch!" Derek bit, rubbing at where Stiles has just twisted his nipple. 

"You're not funny," Stiles replied, grinning from ear to ear. _Not funny_ , Derek doubted that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unplanned smut is my favourite type of smut✌  
> [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
